This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 16 891.1 filed Apr. 17, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention is based on a motor vehicle with a folding top. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a motor vehicle with a folding top comprising a folding top frame structure which is pivotably connected to the motor vehicle, with a rear tensioning bar and a folding top cover that is held in position on the folding top frame structure, wherein the tensioning bar can be displaced about a substantially horizontal swivel axis into a roughly horizontal tensioned position and a roughly upright mounted position.
A motor vehicle of the above-mentioned type is known from German Patent Document DE 44 41 666 C1. It includes a folding top, which contains a folding top structure that is attached to the vehicle in a pivoting manner and contains among other things a rear-tensioning bar. Furthermore, the collapsible roof comprises a folding top covering that is held in position on the folding top structure. In the closed state, the top spans the passenger compartment. To accomplish this, the tensioning bar assumes a substantially horizontal tensioning position to offer sufficient tension for the folding top material. Especially in the case of a motor vehicle with a central motor configuration, access to the engine compartment that is located beneath the tensioning bar can be difficult when the folding top is closed. In order to facilitate access, in the familiar vehicle the tensioning bar can be folded about a substantially horizontal swivel axis into roughly a vertical mounted position.
It is an object of the invention to improve the mounted position of the tensioning bar in a vehicle of the generic kind.
This object is achieved by providing a motor vehicle with a folding top comprising a folding top frame structure, which is pivotably connected to the motor vehicle, with a rear tensioning bar and a folding top cover that is held in position on the folding top frame structure, wherein the tensioning bar can be displaced about a substantially horizontal swivel axis into a roughly horizontal tensioned position and a roughly upright mounted position, characterized by a fastening strap, which connects with the tensioning bar that is displaced in the mounted position and can be attached to the folding top or the motor vehicle and thus keeps the tensioning bar in the mounted position.
Other advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Important advantages accomplished with the invention are that in the mounted position the tensioning bar can be secured against undesirable backward folding, simplifying maintenance work on the vehicle and/or making repairs convenient and possibly enabling work on the folding top. Additionally, the tensioning bar can be secured in the preferably upright mounted position through very simple and therefore inexpensive means. Modifications to the folding top frame structure are not required. The invented fastening strap can, of course, be used not only for a folding top in a vehicle with central motor, but the tensioning bar, which can be displaced in the mounted position, offers easy access to the remaining, for example interior, parts of the folding top when the collapsible roof is closed. The fastening strap can also be used for a folding top in a vehicle with front or rear motor.
In a design according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the fastening strap is attached with its first end to the vehicle beneath the tensioning bar. In the mounted state of the tensioning bar, the fastening strap is guided around the tensioning bar and holds it in the mounted position, which can also be described as a service position.
In a design according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the first end of the fastening strap can be attached to a folding top bearing console, to which furthermore the folding top frame structure is pivotably connected. Alternatively, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the first end of the fastening strap can be attached directly to the tensioning bar.
In an additional development of the invention according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the second end of the fastening strap includes a fastening device, preferably in the form of a loop or ring, so that said second end can be attached to the folding top or the vehicle by being passed through said device for the purpose of securing the tensioning bar in the mounted position. The loop or ring can for example be attached to the latch hook or a centering pin, wherein said latch hook or centering pin is arranged on the front end of the folding top and interacts with the windshield frame.
So as not to influence the function of the folding top, i.e. opening and closing, in a design according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the fastening strap is held detachably on the tensioning bar in the rest position. This can be accomplished for example with the Velcro strap according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, which is arranged on the tensioning bar and/or on the fastening strap itself. The fastening strap can thus be used any number of times and can be safely stored in the rest position. The fastening strap according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, for example, is held detachably in position particularly along the tensioning bar.
The length of the fastening strap is selected in accordance with the position of a fastening spot that is arranged on the folding top or the vehicle. If the fastening strap is supposed to be attached to the above-mentioned centering element or the latch hook, the length of the fastening strap shall be dimensioned such that it reaches to the front folding top end.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.